


All That He Needs

by WldCatSprStr_14



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WldCatSprStr_14/pseuds/WldCatSprStr_14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He might be a king but right at this moment, in this place, he's just Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That He Needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dayari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayari/gifts).



> Unbeta'd. Written for Day 16 of [](http://adventchallenge.livejournal.com/profile)[**adventchallenge**](http://adventchallenge.livejournal.com/) and for [](http://dayari.livejournal.com/profile)[**dayari**](http://dayari.livejournal.com/). Happy birthday, bb!

Hunith had gone to bed right after Arthur helped her finished clear away the dishes from supper, a task that Arthur never thought he would find himself doing; clearing away the dishes while Merlin looked on from his place by the fire, smiling at Arthur like he couldn’t be more proud of Arthur’s ability to wash wooden bowls.

Now he and Merlin are sitting out in front of Hunith’s little home, huddled close together under Arthur’s fur-lined cloak and one of the new blankets that Arthur brought from Camelot to keep Hunith warm through the winter. It’s snowing softly, fat flakes drifting through the air to land on Merlin’s hair and on his long dark eyelashes, falling away whenever he blinks. He’s curled into Arthur’s side, his dark hair soft against the skin of Arthur’s neck, and he’s been softly humming the same song tune that Hunith had been singing as she prepared their meal.

Craning his neck slightly, Merlin looks up into Arthur’s face and Arthur just _has_ to kiss away the snowflakes that take up residence on Merlin’s gorgeous cheekbones. Merlin just hums happily and presses closer under the fur, seeking out Arthur’s free hand and tangling their fingers together. When he does, he squeezes and Arthur squeezes back.

He knows that he has a kingdom waiting for him to rule it and people with problems waiting to be solved. Even with Leon and Lancelot in charge, he knows there will be many things to take care of once he gets back.

But he won’t let that ruin right now, right here with Merlin at his side, soft and warm and _his_ , and the woman who may as well be his mother sleeping peacefully inside, in the village that he and Merlin helped to save together.

No, this moment was just for them.

~FIN~


End file.
